


You can get drunk, right?

by reclone



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, aoba gets no dick for the first time in forever, everyone got scrapped hurray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclone/pseuds/reclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Clear?” Clear turns, his hair messing up but somehow still looking like moonlight down a dark alley, and makes eye contact with Noiz to show he's listening. Attentively, too. Noiz found himself wondering what his hair feels like, between his fingertips. “Can you get drunk?”</p><p>“Probably...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can get drunk, right?

 

Soft, melodic, repetitive music echoes in the empty space which is Black Needle. In the enclosed area sat Aoba, sober, Mizuki and Noiz. Mizuki has his arm resting on both boy's shoulders and, though he can think of a million better places he could go to, his body doesn't even twitch in recognition of those places. Noiz' head is tipped back, crown propped up awkwardly by Mizuki's bare arms, his jacket disposed of on the floor. Meanwhile, Aoba is giving them wary looks and refusing to touch whatever drink Mizuki had concocted to get them, quote, drunk in a sip, unquote.

The door creaks and Noiz turns his head to look at Mizuki, before shoving him off the edge of the seat. He hits the floor with a soft thud and a groan mixed with a whine. Noiz swears at him and Mizuki stands, chuckling, to see their new guest. He'd have to tell them, sorry, they're closed, the owner has more alcohol in his body than water by now.

Stepping around the wall, he spotted hair. Hair blessed by an angel of some sort, he'd always figured. When Aoba had returned from Platinum Jail, over a year ago, and told Mizuki that Clear was an android, of Toue's creation no less, he'd been wary. But he knew, they all knew, that Clear was just a few steps short of perfect. His pale skin was smooth as porcelain and he'd taken to wearing pastels once they'd returned and some of Koujaku's 'clients' (fans) had offered to take Clear shopping. His mask no longer covered his face and his snowy strands fell into his face as he turned to look at Mizuki.

“Tell them to go away. Are you even at the _door_ yet? Did your back break or what?” Noiz drawled, his accent thicker than ever.

Mizuki remembered the day Clear had finally placed his mask in the bottom of his closet. It was a disaster, and how he and Noiz had, for better or worse, made friends. As soon as they'd seen his face, his _eyes_ , they both had to leave the room and sat outside for a good hour, swearing and cursing. They weren't able to look at Clear for a good number of days, but they looked to each other instead. When he started getting painfully anxious about their sudden avoidance of him, they got over it.

And there he stood, magenta eyes filling with lights when they rest on Mizuki and a bright smile touches his lips. “Hello!” he hums while Aoba dashes past him.

“You can take care of these morons, right? I have a delivery to make and there's twenty minutes left now.”

“Oh.” Clear didn't _quite_ agree, but Aoba had already slammed the door. He heard his steps running down the stairs and he turned back to Mizuki. “What are you doing tonight, Mizuki?” he asked, brightly. Mizuki just laughed and patted Clear on the back, hard, before guiding him to sit between he and Noiz.

Noiz sits up and, seeing Clear, eyes the drink on the table in thought. The tall, _tall_ drink full of everything which never should touch each other. It was a turquoise colour, like an ocean in a glass. He and Mizuki had, collectively, taken five sips. “Hey, Clear?”

Clear turns, his hair messing up but somehow still looking like moonlight down a dark alley, and makes eye contact with Noiz to show he's listening. Attentively, too. Noiz found himself wondering what his hair feels like, between his fingertips. “Can you get drunk?”

“Probably...”

His answer is instant, without any thought, but Mizuki and Noiz share a thought and they both reach for the glass in front of them. Suddenly, Clear is holding the icy cold cup between his palms and peering into the sea-like substance, waiting patiently for either of the two to explain it. Noiz just utters the word 'drink' a few times and Mizuki moves so his maroon locks tickle the crook of Clear's neck.

With another look at it, Clear brings the rim to his lips, before tilting the glass back and drinking it in one go. Mizuki tries to stop him, or warn him, but the android just turns his head and smiles. “Sweet!” he beams and Mizuki coughs a few times, standing to get himself back to the bar. “Mizuki? Do you need some help?” Mizuki just grabs his largest glass and pours in the most alcoholic things.

It takes courage to try it, so he takes a quick sip and hands it to Noiz quickly. This time, the drink is bright red, as if warning them, but Noiz still sips it and hands it back to Clear. “ _Fuck._ ” Noiz hisses after a few seconds and rests his head back, laughing in waves.

“Um, Mizuki? What's actually in this?” Mizuki doesn't look at him and instead pats Noiz' knee. Clear looks at it, his instinct telling him not to even dare. But the red swirls and it blends into a beautiful, translucent pink and it reminds him of jellyfish and, somewhat, his own eyes.

So he tilts his head back and the liquid spills into his mouth, bitter and carrying the lingering feel of alcohol. Both sets of eyes are on him and they find themselves entranced by his every action; his adam's apple shifting with every gulp he takes, his jaw moving swiftly, his hair tangling with his lashes.

The blonde's hands rest in his hair and Mizuki's on his legs. Clear breaks away from the drink, with only droplets left in the bottom of the glass, and lets out a sigh, his breath caressing both of their close faces and there's a moment, a glance shared between Mizuki and Noiz, where their competitive spirit lights up. “B-buys? Goys?” Clear looks up in confusion, and in that second he feels two sets of lips touching his face.

Noiz lays a constellation of kisses from Clear's jaw to his neck to his collarbone as he unbuttons Clear's shirt slowly. The androids little gasps are muffled by Mizuki's lips being pressed against his and he arches his back slowly while Mizuki plays with his hair and Noiz opens his shirt fully.

Mizuki pulls away and they look at his milky, smooth skin as he shifts. They stare at him, at his dusty rose nipples, his smooth stomach and Noiz eyes the hem of his boxers. When their eyes flick up from Clear's previously unseen torso, his face is flushed and he's glancing at them both, lips slightly open. They take in his scent, the slight hint of parma violets and lavender.

Noiz dives forwards and kisses Clear himself, while Mizuki leans down and, hesitantly, twirls his tongue around one of his nipples. Clear doesn't make a sound, but the generally even rise and fall of his chest hitches and Noiz pulls away at just the right moment to hear his ragged breath leaving his lungs.

It's then that Noiz and Mizuki lunge at each other, a mess of quick breaths and kissing sounds, leaving Clear to watch them. They're there for a couple of seconds, over him, when they see his body twitch slightly. “Do you like that, Clear?”

He opens his mouth to talk, his voice not coming straight away, when he's distracted by a hand slipping past the band of his boxer-shorts. Palming his erection for a couple of seconds, Noiz stopped and glances up at Clear's tilted back head, before making eye contact with Mizuki. “Holy _shit._ ”

Mizuki raises an eyebrow and Noiz starts unbuttoning Clear's jeans, causing him to look down slowly. “A-ah, Noiz, that's- ngh.” Noiz just squeezes his dick and Clear lets out an airy, soundless moan. The youngest pulls down his trousers and Mizuki reaches in to yank his underwear down, finally, and they just stare for a few seconds.

Clear's cock twitches and only gets harder when he realises that they're both staring at it. He looks away, his breathing quickening, before Mizuki just whispers “You're _huge_.” The android laughs and mentions something about hearing that before, but Noiz takes the tip into his mouth before he can even finish and Clear lets out his first audible moan, using his arms to try and muffle the sound.

The brunet pulls his shirt off and leans against Clear, their bodies sticking to each other slightly. Mizuki grabs Clear's hands away from his mouth and pins them above his head, kissing him so their tongues were encircling each other. Clear felt Mizuki touch every part of his mouth while Noiz ran his tongue along the length of his dick. “N-Noiz...” Mizuki glances into his glazed pink eyes and kisses harder, deeper, his finger toying with his nipple. “Mizuki.” Noiz slowly takes his entire length in his mouth.

Clear arches his back and Noiz slid his hand around, grabbing Clear's ass and squeezing. He bucks his hips, moaning, while grabbing Mizuki's hair softly. Then, all at once, Mizuki and Noiz pull away from him. “Should we show him, asshole?” Noiz slurs and Mizuki lets out a hearty laugh, stepping up to take Clear's hand. They lead him to Mizuki's bedroom, staggering comically, but they could all feel themselves sobering up, slowly.

Noiz pulls his pants and underwear off and Mizuki does the same when Clear falls backwards onto the bed. The mattress is softer than he'd imagined and he laughed softly, his laugh brightening the room. Mizuki felt his cheeks burn slightly and when he looked at Noiz, he saw the same. “What were you going to show me?” Mizuki reaches into his draw and pulls out a tube of lubricant, lathering it on his fingers.

He inserts one finger into Noiz' ass hole, watching him make a calm expression. As usual, he thought. Mizuki inserts his two other fingers at the same time, hearing Noiz' breath shake. It's then that he starts to move, and Noiz moves in rhythm with him. The blonde looks up and smirks at Clear on the bed, who's watching them both with a mixture of awe and attraction on his face.

Noiz reached behind and pulled out Mizuki's fingers, staring at him. Mizuki nods and, slowly, lubricates his dick and slides it into Noiz. Noiz lets out a small grunt and his head turns to the floor, waiting until Mizuki is fully inside. After a minute or so, he starts to rock his lower body back and forth, and Mizuki thrusts too. “Clear, you dirty boy.” Clear yelps at his name and quickly takes his hand off of his own dick.

Mizuki pulls out and they both, albeit Noiz doing so with slightly shaky legs, climb onto the bed. “Wanna try?” Noiz says and Clear flushes red. There's a moment of silence, before he nods vigourously and the blonde smirks. From behind Clear, he turns his head and kisses him roughly, before biting his lip. Clear jumps, but says nothing against it as Noiz starts to bring his suckling and biting down his neck.

Kneeling on the bed, with Noiz behind Clear, Mizuki pushes them back so they're laying, one on top of the other, and straddles Clear's hips, their dicks grazing. The android arches his back and Noiz firmly bites him, a feeling he's now used to, while twirling his fingertips around one of his upright nipples. Clear feels Mizuki pumping his dick, softly, and he wonders how his touch can be so gentle compared to Noiz, and yet both of them touched, felt, tasted so good.

“Mizuki... Ah, N-Noiz!”

Hearing him moan their names makes them pause in their actions and they both pull away to look him in the eye. Clear's face looks nervous, worried, as if he were wondering if he'd done something wrong.

But his anxiety dissolves into giggles and he figures that, in that moment, it doesn't matter. Noiz squeezes the lube onto his fingers and he looks at Clear. Clear with his pristine, soft to the touch skin, his slightly swollen lips and his fuchsia flushed bite marks dotting his shoulders, collarbones, neck.

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Clear nods softly, a small and shy smile gracing his features. Mizuki mutters a swear word at this and starts to prepare himself, since Noiz had already seized his position.

Slowly and steadily, he inserts a finger into Clear's ass, feeling the other's body shuddering around him. Clear spreads his legs slightly and Mizuki starts circling his tongue around the tip of his cock with his fingertips spreading out his own rear. The white haired boy's gasps and moans echo through the room and Noiz slowly inserts another finger, seperating them and twisting them around. Clear's soft airy moans turn into strong, loud ones and he brings a hand up to cover his mouth until Noiz bites his shoulder and he lets go, letting his noises fill the air of the room.

“I'm putting it in.” Noiz states, his voice raspy but steady as ever. Clear twists his head to look at Noiz, behind him, and gives him a lightheaded nod.

Noiz presses his dick against Clear's entrance, seeing Clear's cheeks clench, and slowly enters his tip. Clear's head tilts forwards and he's looking down, his hands grabbing the bedsheets at his sides and his breath comes out in shuddering little gasps. Noiz is slow, thoughtful for once, and enters him at a slow pace. Clear throws his head back and his soft locks collide with Noiz' shoulder, his eyes closed.

Mizuki sits up and glares at Noiz, earning himself a confident smirk. “I'm putting it in too.” Mizuki announced, his voice competitive. Clear looks up and stutters a few times as the brunet pumps the robot's dick a few times, before spreading his ass cheeks and slowly sliding Clear inside of himself.

Mizuki stops, an inch or so before he touches his base. “Are you shy, Mizuki?” Noiz laughs over Clear's pants and whines, his green eyes focusing on the tanned boy.

“Shut the fuck door.” Mizuki stammered, before pausing and trying to think of the right words. "I mean..." But just then, Noiz pulls out slightly and thrusts, causing Clear to do the same and Mizuki gasps, his ass full with Clear's dick. “Jesus Clear, you're long as _fuck_.”

Noiz laughs. “Can't take it?”

“Well, it's bigger than what I'm _used_ to, for sure.” he says, his own eyes shooting Noiz an arrogant look. Noiz scoffs and raises an eyebrow. Before he can say anything, Clear evidently gets impatient and thrusts himself into Mizuki, before rolling back onto Noiz. Mizuki gasps and clasps the sheets in his hands.

Noiz's hands come to rest on Clear's hips and he starts a slow, even pace. Clear tries to say things but he's quietened by his own grunts and moans, his head resting against Mizuki's back. They all manage to settle into a rhythm, mostly controlled by Noiz. Clear's tendency to give voice to his moans, while Noiz and Mizuki generally just grunted and let out air, only makes the other two harder and quickens the rhythm.

In that moment, Noiz' tip glides against Clear's prostate and the android's voice crescendos, causing the other two to moan in appreciation. The group is loud and chaotic in the end, Noiz attempting to thrust into Clear's sweet spot again and again, while Clear takes longer in finding Mizuki's. Clear places his hands on Mizuki's hips and starts to control the other two at his own, quickening pace.

“N-Noiz, aa-Mizu _ki!_ ” Clear stammers, his cock twitching inside Mizuki's hot ass hole. “I'm gon-I'm gonna, I-” His voice makes Noiz smirk and the blond pounds into him faster, harder. “A-Auh-” Clear lets out a long moan and, finally, came into Mizuki, thrusting as he did so. The other two, a few seconds later while Clear's body shook with intensity, come at the same time, Noiz filling Clear and making his moans stop. Instead, Clear's breath stops and he pauses, before letting out shaky breaths. Mizuki stains the bed and, after a few seconds, their voices quieten into nothing.

There's silence as Noiz pulls out and Clear's legs give out, falling back against the mattress. Their breaths are heavy and, all light headed, they lay down. Mizuki and Noiz loop their arms behind Clear's head, on his shoulders, and Clear sighs, an angelic smile spreading.

Noiz kisses his moles and Mizuki rests his head on Clear's chest, their chests heaving in time with each other. And then, darkness.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Aoba supposes he should check on the two. He figured Clear probably went home in the night and left them to do whatever they wanted. Arriving at Black Needle, the door is still closed from the night before, despite it being almost noon. He opens the door with a spare key and steps inside. The first smell that greets him is the air of alcohol and he sighs, looking at the room. It looked relatively clean, and had no sign of any of them.

“Mizuki? Noiz?” No answer. He steps further in, towards Mizuki's living area and slowly opens the door to his room.

There, lying in the bed with nothing covering them, is Mizuki with his arm and leg spread across Clear, his face on Clear's chest. Then, in turn, Clear is curled up against Noiz and the latter still has his arm under Clear's neck. “H-Hey now.” Aoba says, his expression slowly getting annoyed as the confusion vanished. “ _Hey!_ ”

“Good morning, Aoba!” Clear says brightly, sitting up and staring at him. Aoba finds it hard not to look down, but he keeps his eyes on his face as Mizuki and Noiz rise with grumbles and angry groans. They both lean on Clear, sat there happily in the middle, and Aoba tries to find words he wants to say, before just leaving and slamming the door. Clear tilts his head and Mizuki ruffles his hair, standing with shaky legs, only to hear a barking laugh from the blonde laying back down, going back to sleep.

 


End file.
